Your Call Angel on the Moon
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: What kind of game?" Souten smiled wickedly," You'll see soon enough." Shippo gulped, her smile reminded him of her older dead brother, Hiten. S&S I&K M
1. Your call Angel on The Moon

**_D_**isclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: I saw an AMV and thought about writing a story based on Shippo and Souten. The rest of the gang will be included in scenes. I decided to edit this fiction and hope it will be easier to read. Heck I had an awful time reading all the errors. There might still be some present but its better than before.

* * *

**_Your Call, Angel On The Moon_**

* * *

Shippo's Point of view:

I closed my jade green eyes.

_Don't panic. This will all work out._

I couldn't help but take in a great deal of air. I tried my best not to let it get caught while I exhaled. My heart was beating quite recklessly inside my broad chest, the reason being that I was standing at the wedding alter about to meet my bride to be.

I've never seen or talked to her before this moment, and as of yet her name is unknown to me.

I can't even see her face as she walks down the aisle of sand, as her face is obscured by the long white veil that had been placed over her head. The wedding is at the beach as a holy place would never do for our kind. Kagome assured me that this wasn't a joke to play around with and that as a young fox demon this was a great responsibility.

InuYasha isn't here, he is away with Kagome on a mission to destroy a demon that had been causing havoc in a farther off village from here, to the south. Sango, Miroku, and Kira luckily have made it, to give me courage.

_I'm not a little boy anymore-that is certain, but I don't feel ready for this marriage. I'm not in love. _

The demon woman stopped next to me and I heard her exhale deeply. Hadn't I done that a few moments before?

The veil was so thick that I was sure she herself couldn't see a thing, much less know who I was. The demon that was to unite us began to speak. I kept glancing at the girl next to me and wondered as to how it would be between us.

This wedding was to unite a treaty with some tribe of demons that intended to take over the area, but this wedding would put it to an end, and a compromise would be met. I of course, had no idea why I had been chosen. I'm strong and brave, but maybe most of it had to do with the fact that I traveled with InuYasha and the group.

I being the only full blood male demon among a strong group must have been a great choice. But even though that was true, I sure didn't feel lucky.

"I do."

Her voice was small and strong. I awaited my turn…

"I do."

I shook at the last word, but managed to keep my posture. Surely no one had noticed.

Souten's Point of view:

I kept my eyes closed during the whole ceremony, hoping that it was all a simple nightmare. I was the only remaining Thunder demon of my clan, and to be married off as a mere tool was an absolute disgrace! I should have killed the leader of that band, but I found myself under too much enemy territory.

I joined his 'family' and became one of their pets. I killed any bastered that thought themselves too clever with me. I was quite relieved to be away from them, but my husband may be worse.

After the wedding, they took me to an empty room to finally set eyes on him. I waited seated on a cushion for him to remove the veil as it should be. His voice was a pitch higher than an average demon, which led me to believe he was not old but young and still aging.

"Do you want to eat, before we go out once more?" I looked over in the direction in which I knew his voice had come from.

"Yes, but remove the veil from my face, first."

I heard him shuffle over to my side removing the thick veil that I considered to be a mere rag of display. My lips parted in shock as I set my ruby red eyes on the man that had gained my love once before.

"It's you."

Shippo stared at an older version of Souten. Her lovely colored orbs were wide in astonishment and shock.

"Souten is that really you?"

Souten blinked and shook her face holding her cheeks," Oh, why you?! Of all candidates! Why this fox demon, why?!"

Shippo glared at her in hurt," What is wrong with me? But that is beside the point; I'm the one who was forced to accept this situation. I wanted to marry someone for love, not some stranger who I only met once."

Souten had her hair up in two low ponytails, her dark glossy hair falling down her back in long waves. Her white kimono was designed with multiple small baby blue lotus buds.

"I couldn't care less."

She eyed him wearily, "You think I wanted to be given off as a mere pawn?"

Shippo was taken aback by the response he got. He hadn't considered that she had also been forced into the whole arrangement.

Third point of view:

InuYasha feh'd as the monster disintegrated into dust right in front of him. Kagome ran over to his side with her bow in hand. "InuYasha, you should've waited for me!"

He resealed Tenseiga and crossed his arms," Why? So you get hurt?"

Kagome sighed and grabbed his arm," I wouldn't have caused trouble. As a matter of fact, I might have killed it myself!"

InuYasha held his nose high," Yeah, right."

Kagome tugged at his sleeves," Don't tease me. I'm just as strong as Sango. Not as skillful, but strong."

InuYasha smiled down at his 18 year old mate. She was so beautiful when she pouted. Kagome was about to continued her argument, but InuYasha pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

Shippo and Souten sat at the grand table with the guests eating their fill. Sango stared at the young thunder demon in curiosity.

Souten was pouting and refused to talk to anyone. Shippo had to answer all the questions and critics about the wedding ceremony and that included the future plans.

Souten glared as Shippo explained that she would join the InuYasha gang.

_There is no way I'm going to travel around saving pathetic human beings._

Shippo grabbed Souten's hand and she turned to look at him again. He was shaking in fear as a huge boar demon walked up to them. The boar was drunk by the looks of it and he didn't look happy. To tell the truth he was furious at something.

"I'm going to murder you fox demon! How dare you marry some girl that was to be mine someday!"

Souten scoffed at the boar," What are you out of your mind? I'd never go for a fat old lowly demon such as you."

Shippo was took in a deep breath and stood up to his full height. The boar looked up at the tall slender build Fox demon.

"Well the cowardly demon is challenging me, I see!"

Miroku stood up and placed himself in front of his younger friend," Now, now, you wouldn't want to cause a fuss."

Sango stood and placed herself beside Miroku," Too late for that Miroku. We have already caused one, but of course I could give him a kick or two for entertainment."

Miroku and Sango glared evilly at the defenseless pig demon. Shippo smirked at bit. The pig was freaking out," Boo!"

The demon yelped and turned heel, running out of the scene and toward the forest ahead. Souten watched as the crowd laughed at the scurrying foe.

_Shippo isn't that brave it seems, but is he a weak demon as well. Only one way to find out._

" Hey Shippo."

Souten pulled him down next to her," How about you and me play a game instead of the traditional mating."

Shippo blushed and blinked a few times. He hadn't remembered the traditional ritual, but the thought of it scared him. He needed to work on his inner bravery the outside face was fine, but inside he always managed to shake a bit.

"What kind of game?"

Souten smiled wildly," You'll see soon enough."

Shippo gulped, her smile reminded him of her older dead brother, Hiten.

* * *

A/N: Well, don't forget to review!


	2. The Dance

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. It took me forever to write this. Little as it may be. I love Shippo and Souten and yes Souten came out in an episode. It was just once, but once I saw it I said. She's the one! YAY!

I edited this chapter and fixed grammar errors for my own pleasure so hopefully you'll enjoy this revised version better!

* * *

**The Dance**

* * *

Shippo's P.O.V.

After the wedding after-party, I took Souten to our new home. It wasn't totally mine; I live with InuYasha and Kagome. Souten looked around her, walking besides me still fitted into her wedding kimono. Her features had changed and I probably wouldn't have remembered her, if it hadn't been for her scent. Her pretty face wasn't round anymore, but oval shaped.

I had encountered her only once in my life when I had been younger. I was called out to a Dual to the death and as it turned out, I found out that the he was actually a she.

I've always had a soft spot for women, so I decided to call it off and gave her my box of crayons that Kagome had given me. I even told her not to look for revenge anymore and to be a good kid in the future.

I turned to look at her and smiled slightly. It looks like she might have not been good after we parted ways. She suddenly stopped once we reached the entrance of our new home. I kept walking expecting her to follow, but she didn't take a step forward.

"So, you live with Kagome and InuYasha. I will not go into that house until we have battled it out. I have a place where we can do exactly that."

I stared at her, surprised that her idea of a game was a battle between them both.

"You want to fight me? Didn't I tell you that vengeance would only bring you trouble?"

Her ruby red eyes looked at my emerald green ones," I'm not after you for vengeance. I want to know how strong you really are. I'm no longer a small child, Shippo. I'm a much matured thunder demon, and I want to see if you have grown stronger than the last time we met."

"I don't fight women. I don't like it."

She flashed her eyes in anger and her lips pressed together before she spoke with a spark in her tone," You fought me then. You will fight me now!"

I stared at her, she was serious about this affair," I thought you were a boy!"

Souten took a step back and then seemed to gather her thoughts after a second or two, "Alright, pretend I'm actually a man then." She reached into her kimono and pulled out a piece of paper. She smirked and tossed it at my feet," That's the map that'll lead you to where we will meet. See you in an hour."

I watched her leave; her hips swayed lightly as she walked away from me even further.

"You can do this Shippo. It's only a game."

I picked up the folded paper and unfolded it.

Souten's P.O.V.

I changed out of my kimono and got redressed into my armor. My hair was pulled back into two tight low buns and my red pearl earrings were back on my ears. I had also placed my treasured drawing into the front of my armor with hope of it not getting lost.

I stood in the middle of the clearing, the sun was going down and nightfall would soon take over. I had two spears in my hands and I bravely let them drop on the moist grass. I placed my hands up towards the sky and gathered power between them.

"AAh!"

Thunder flew up and pierced the clouds above. I closed my eyes and felt the thunder flow about me.

I opened them a few minutes later to find him standing in front of me. Shippo was dressed in his usual clothes that resembled his kid clothes. His orange brown hair was pulled up into a small high ponytail with an aqua ribbon and his emerald eyes were so enchanting.

I loved him. I admit it. I couldn't stop thinking about this fox demon that had bravely fought me for honor and then given me his precious box, giving me that stare- That stare that I had seen a mature but very attractive full-fledged fox demon.

My eyes hardened up, he hadn't bothered to remember me.

I was just an insignificant experience in his life, but I would show him now. I would prove to him that I was a girl that one did not mess with. I picked up my weapons and threw one at him to catch. He did it without blinking and then tossed it to the side.

"I fight without weapons."

"Alright then, I won't use one either." I tossed my handy spear to the grass below me again and took a deep breath.

I was at disadvantage now. I was best with my spear.

Third P.O.V.

Shippo took his fighting stance and they started their fight as they had years ago.

"Fox Fire!"

"Thunder!"

The power levels increased and it burst into a blast of backfire. Souten and Shippo held their ground as they resisted, the air pushing them back. Souten rushed forward and managed to toss out thunder at him, Shippo jumped back resulting in only getting some of the impact.

The rest was a blur. Shippo would sometimes feel her hand on his skin and then a volt of pain would spread throughout his body and Souten constantly found herself screaming in pain as heat enveloped her. Shippo was not going easy on her and neither was she.

After what seemed forever, Souten fell to her knees and collapsed into her love. Shippo knelt down to catch her and panted upon her dirty face. His fangs slightly showed and sweat beaded down his face.

Souten looked up at him and smirked, showing off a fang of her own," You win this time."

Shippo stared down at her, his heart skipped a beat and a blush rose to his cheeks," Yeah."

She was so beautiful.

Souten reached up to touch his face weakly with her palm," Shippo."

"Yeah."

Souten slipped her hand into his hair and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips met.

Souten melted into him as Shippo kissed her tenderly, almost lovingly. Souten lifted her other arm and pulled him closer. It didn't matter if parts of her body were burned due to his power. Shippo's own body felt numb from all the shocks he had received, and some of his skin had been burnt open as well, but their pain was ignored as they kissed. Thunder still radiated in the sky and Shippo's friends wondered at the cause of the odd weather, but none made the attempt to check it out.

Shippo flinched when one of Souten's hands passed over an open wound. Souten smirked and mumbled against his lips," Does it hurt, baby fox demon?"

"Not anymore."

* * *

A/N:Well, since I got quite a few reviews for this chapter I shall make a final chapter to close up the story. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
